quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Railgun (Q3)
In Quake 3 and 4 multiplayer, the Railgun, or "RG", is a weapon that fires a powerful, high caliber round that has the potential to kill an unarmored target at full health in one hit. The Railgun fires highly-accelerated hot uranium slugs which will pierce through flesh with ease. There is a significant delay between shots; which is indicated by a part of the Railgun turning purple between shots and sounding a recharging noise. When that part is white, it can be fired again. It should be used as the equivalent of a sniper-rifle, using the mouse-wheel to zoom, although it has no optics or sights of any kind. Strategies *The Railgun requires predicting skills and practice to be effective. Practice on bots at a low skill level until you get the hang of it. *When using the Railgun, remember the cooldown period between shots. Try to run away while the gun is charging up, because an enemy will definitely notice you when you fire it, if they already haven't. Haste can speed up the cooldown if you have it. *If you're going against somebody that has the Railgun, constantly move and jump around. Try to move them around with a Rocket Launcher's blast so that they'll be disoriented enough for their shot to miss. *Do not use this weapon in close quarters. Its cooloff time makes you very vulnerable to enemy fire from weapons that work best in close quarters, such as the Shotgun. If you are entering a close-quarters are and have the Railgun out, take out another weapon until you're out of the area, unless you are a real expert and can hit your opponent with the first shot of the railgun. *Railgun is a great finisher weapon just like Shotgun. The difference is; railgun works best when your opponent is distant from you or you are about to ambush your oppoent. *Use a tactic called Tracing: Use your MG or Lightning to "trace" the opponent. Once you can easily predict their movements, quickly switch to the Railgun and fire, while continuing to trace the movement of your target. This method allows you to get a better hit/miss ratio, as well as allowing you to use the tracing firing to remove a fresh spawn's 25 hp overheal, negating the effect and allowing you to only use a single slug on the fight. Note that experienced players will switch movement/dodging tactics frequently if they catch on to the strategy. *Shoot zoomed in. It's very hard to shoot an opponent not zoomed in. *Do not miss. If you miss and the opponent sees the trail, they'll know someone's over there doing some work. They'll probably pick you out, and either, shoot you to death, or take out a Gauntlet and announce that you got humiliated to the Quake Universe. Or, whoever is playing on that server, at least. *High ground! High ground, high ground, high ground! Whatever you do, if you plan to be a sniper, do your work on high ground! If you're below everyone else, people will shoot you to death or humiliate you. *Don't even think about the Railgun in enclosed areas. The Railgun is most effective on open space maps, where you can shoot anywhere. But if you're in a room that's extremely tiny, do not use the Railgun or you won't have a place to snipe. *Do not set your mouse sensitivity too high if you switch with the Railgun. It will be much harder to actually get a hit off on people. *If you're really desperate for kills, as bad as it is to do, stand on the other side of teleporters and shoot anyone who goes through it. Category:Quake III Arena weapons Category:Weapons